


Baby, I Got Chills

by kpotats



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Chaeryeong just mentioned, College AU, F/F, Lia and Yeji are just bestfriends, Roommate, Social Anxiety, art! Lia, cyber security! Yeji, they are nothing more than that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpotats/pseuds/kpotats
Summary: This story about bestfriend who learn to be a good friend in need and a good friend indeed.
Relationships: Choi Jisu| Lia & Hwang Yeji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Baby, I Got Chills

Yeji stared at her laptop screen. She been doing that for half an hour now. She was laying on her stomach on the bed with her laptop. She decided to do her assignment actually but her spirit have left her body once she opened the documents. (we all like this right?)

So now, she keeps staring at the documents without doing anything. Maybe she have been thinking about the answer but for now, just think no typing.

“Yejiiiii, what chuuuuu doing?” Lia asked in Isabella from Phineas and Ferb tones. (If you don’t know it then you too young). Lia just comeback from her morning class. It was Thursday where Lia only have one class in the morning while Yeji don’t have any class at all. She arranged her schedule so she can have 4 days off from class. (which mean she have class on Monday-Wednesday only. Yes, her class schedule are packed on those days). Yeji heard Lia come in to their room but Yeji was to lazy to acknowledge her.

“I bought you some foods because I know how lazy you get on your free times” Lia put the the paper bag which contains the food on Yeji’s table.

Here some briefing about Yeji and Lia. Lia and Yeji are roommates. They live in their college’ dorm. Yeji taking the cyber security course while Lia taking the art course. They were in the same semester. They knew each other when they became roommates on their first semester. When they knew they click so well, they decided to stay as roommates until the end of semester.

“Thank you Lia. You’re my life saver” Yeji said like she was dying. Lia rolled her eyes and changed to comfortable outfit. “So, what are you doing actually?” Lia asked again.

“I’m just staring at my laptop” said Yeji. No beat around the bush.

“And why is that?” Lia climbed up the bed to join Yeji. They room was arrangement was simple. They room not too small for 2 people living in it. They were 2 beds on each side of the wall, 2 tables besides the bed near the window and 2closet. But because they stay in the same room from the semester 1, they change the arrangement so that their beds are beside each other.

“My spirit left me once I opened my assignment” stated Yeji.

“Well, how about we watch The great escape” grinned Lia.

“Yeah, you’re right” So Yeji push her mouse to the internet browser and click on it. Then, she opened the webpage. Yeji still laying on her stomach.

“Which episode did we stopped?” Yeji asked. “Episode 6. So now we have to watch episode 7” answered Lia. “Don’t you want to you eat your food?” Lia pointed to the food on Yeji’s table.

And at the moment, Yeji’s stomach grumbled. “Yeah, I agree with my stoemach” Yeji get up to go to her table and took the food to her bed. She doesn’t care about eating in her bed. Both of them don’t really care.

They watched the show until they finished 2 episodes. “Should we watch the next one?” asked Lia still want to continue her marathon. Yeji looked at her laptop’s time, 5.08pm.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Yeji looked at Lia who was now laying on her stomach, while she just sitting cross leg beside her.

“You just ate like 2 hours ago. And now you hungry?” Lia raise her eyebrow. “Hey, I’m asking you not me. Beside, I can eat whatever time I want” muttered Yeji back. Lia knew that if Yeji asked her the question, that’s mean that Yeji want Lia to buy food for her also. because Lia liked to walk around the campus but not Yeji. She rather dying in her room that meet other people.

“Tch. Whatever” Lia clicked for the next episodes. “I’m gonna order some food. You want some?” asked Yeji while holding her phone. 

“What do you want to order?” 

“Some banana roll my friend made. She have been selling it” explained Yeji and show Lia the pictures of the food.

‘That’s look delicious yeah sure. I want the oreo one” Lia put her attention back to the show who was still showing the introduction. Yeji message her friend to order the food. “You know Chaeryeong right? She’s the one who sell this banana roll. I asked her to meet you at the cafeteria tonight”

“Who said I want to go to the cafeteria?” smirked Lia. “Ohh don’t be like this. I know you want to go buy our food at 7pm” Yeji pouted giving her the puppy eyes.

Lia paused the show. “ Hey, your puppy eyes wont work on me. Just asked your friends to bring it here. I’m on diet now so same as you” uttered Lia and continued her show. 

“Noooooooooo,,, I wanna eat don’t wanna diet” cried Yeji in her fake cry tone.

“Orrrrr,,,, you can asked chaeryeong to buy you some food. But you gonna give her extra tips” joked Lia still not living her eyes from the show.

“Humph” Yeji laid her head on Lia’s back. She texted Chaeryeong and thank god chaeryeong can helped her. “I’m lucky to have friends like Chaeryeong. Not like you” claimed Yeji.

“Okay then, I wont buy your food anymore after this” joked Lia. “Okay okay I love you” Yeji surrender. She will not leave if Lia stopped helping her buying her food. 

To explain, Yeji have social anxiety. She only goes to places with someone she knows. Like her friends or family. And, she won’t leave her room except for going to class. But, she will make sure that Yann, her other friend that take the same course as her, come to her room first before leaving to their class (Or Lia will bring Yeji to Yann’s room if Yann’s late which is always). Because as stated before, she won’t go anywhere without someone she know. So, that’s why Lia always bought food for her. And sometimes if Lia is busy and not in the dorm, she just asked Yann even though Yann block was beside her block, Yann still need to pass by Yeji’s block first before going to the cafeteria and vice versa. Yeji grateful to have people like them in her life.

They knocked on the door shocked both of them. They were so focused on their show. “Its chaeryeong” mumbled Yeji and get up from her bed and went to the door. Lia paused the show so they don’t need to rewind back for Yeji to watch.

After taking her food and saying bye to chaeryeong, Yeji closed the door and bring the food to their bed. “Lets eat it here” suggested Yeji. Lia sit up when Yeji was unpacking the food. “This one is yours” Yeji gave Lia her food. Lia opened the package that contains the banana roll “Wait, I need to take pictures first” demand Lia. She took Yeji’s banana toll also and arranged their food to look aesthetic and took some photo.

“Okay done. Lets pray and eat” Lia put her phone away and pick one of the banana roll. “Uhmmm so delicious” moaned Lia.

“Yeah, this one was still hot so yummy” agreed Yeji. They continued eating while finishing their show.

-Time skip brought to you by myself—

After doing their night routine, they laid on the beds. Lia played with her phone while Yeji just stared at the ceiling.

“You know, I always want to kill myself” mumbled Yeji. “Aren’t we all like that?” Lia still focused on her phone.

“Yeah everyone said like that but never done it. Not like me” Yeji continued.

“What do you mean?” Lia stopped playing with her phone now.

Yeji looked at Lia. “2 times I swallowed my pills to overdose myself but that 2 times my sister caught me”

Lia never know about this. Yes, they always having pillow talk before sleep and they sometimes talk about Yeji’s problems but never talked about suicide.

“First time, when I was 12 years old. At that time, my anxiety was the worst. I can’t go outside without feel anxiety. I can’t be left alone it the house. And my dog die. My dog was my painkiller you know. Then one night I heard that my parents could take care of me any longer because of my anxiety. So, the same night I locked my bedroom door and took all my pills. But, you know I have a sister right? She want to sleep in my room that night she knocked at my door and when she received no responds from me, she get my parents and my mother took the key to my room and found me. They quickly called the ambulance and I still alive”

Lia just listened to Yeji. She doesn’t want to interrupted Yeji when she willing to tell her stories by herself.

“When they ask me why I did it when I woke up, I just said that I read pills direction wrong. I don’t want to explain to them the real reason” Yeji try to hold her tears. 

“My 2nd time was when I was having arguments with my sisters. It happens when I was 15 years old. My sister said that she fed up to take care of me. She doesn’t know why she have a sister like me. She wants to have a normal sister like you can hangout without any worries. Don’t have to babysit. So, I took my pills which and that time my dose been increased. Actually, that time, I almost die like really really almost but when I arrived at the hospital, the doctor said that my heart stopped twice but because I’m a strong persong and I keep fighting. I live right now. They said” explained Yeji. “How could they said I’m a strong person when I’m trying to kill myself?” sighed Yeji. 

“And my sister cried the most and apologized to me non-stop but you know I cant blame her. I know its hard to handle people like me. Since then my sister wont leave my side” 

Lia shocked by hearing the stories but she tried to remain calm. She need to hear more from Yeji.

“School was the worst. My parents put my sisters the same years as me when we in high school. Many people call me a freak and attention whore when I try to killed myself. But my sister was there with me. But I still feel down with the comments you know. But I still go to the therapy and because of that, I willing to go to different college from my sisters. At first I was so damn nervous you know because I don’t know people around here but I tried to do my therapy. Every time I freak out, I just remember my therapy. That’s why I asked you to be my roommates until the end of semester because I feel safe with you. Same as Yann. Do you remember our first-time meeting?” Yeji smiled remembering their old days.

“Of course, I remember. I won’t forget how you always shuttered when you talking to me” grinned Lia.

“Yeah, and you so kind Lia. You never once complaint about my problem. But well I hope you never said at my back …” Yeji whispered the last sentence but Lia still can hear her. 

“Yeji, I swear to you I never complaint about you. Never at all. When you told me that you have cronic social anxiety, I knew at that moments I need to be friend you and take care of you because I know how hard for someone to have anxiety. Everyone have anxiety. The different is just how bad it is and how we handle them.” Lia explained while holding Yeji hands.

“Look, you are so kind. I’m glad your name assigned to be my roommates in the first place. If not, I don’t how I will survive my college life. Same goes as Yann.” Yeji just let her tears drop. 

“Hey, even though you have anxiety, you good at making friends. You didn’t push people when they try to talk to you like me, Yann, Chaeryeong. You doing good job handling your anxiety now” smiled Lia. Yes, Yeji had make many friends when she come to the college. And she feel grateful of it. Now, she learns how to control her anxiety, she learns to make few friends who willing to be with her.

“Thank you Lia for always there with me” Yeji wiped her tears away.

“Thank you, you for willing to share your stories with me. I know it be hard for you but just know I’m here. Yann is with you also. Don’t you like Yann?” smirked Lia tried to lift up the mood.

“Nooooo, don’t talk to me about my crush with Yann” Yes, Yeji have been having crush with Yann since the day they first met. She always talked about Yann to Lia.

‘You know Yann like you right? …. But as a friends” Lia grinned wider when Yeji smacked her with the pillow.

“Why I called you as my friends again?”

**Author's Note:**

> 1.sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes
> 
> Tumblr: kpotats


End file.
